Love of pet and owner
by BeniKaze
Summary: The love of a pet and it's owner is always the same. However this might be a different kind of love between pet and owner. Sorata x Mashiro I will be keeping it almost the same as the anime but this relationship will progress faster.
1. Chapter 1

**I just started watching this anime and I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it. I will not be changing much from the anime as I want to keep it as original as possible while adding my own twist.**

**I do not own Sakurasou no pet na Kanojo**

Chapter 1

Sorata ran as fast as he could over the snow covered ground without slipping on the ice buried beneath it. The ice cold wind mixed with snow stung his face but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Shiinna before something terrible happened to her.

He ran until he reached the fountain where he met Aoyama before the play. Sitting there on the bench was Shiinna in her dress, looking absolutely stunning like she does all the time to him. He thought this but he could never tell her in person.

He wanted to tell her but he didn't have the courage so he chose to say stay safe. Sorata turned left and ran toward her as fast as his legs could carry him, praying that his secret crush was unharmed.

"Shiinna!" yelled Sorata.

Shiinna turned her head to see Sorata next to her and he said "What are you doing, idiot?" He took off his jacket and held it out to her.

Then he looked down at her feet which were soaking wet "Where are your shoes?"

"They went somewhere" said Shiinna as she stood up.

"Went somewhere? What are you talki-"

"Here" said Shiinna and she handed him a plate with snow on top of it. He wiped the snow away to see a chocolate covered Baumkuchen.

"It's good. I wanted you to eat it" said Shiinna in her usual soft voice.

"Is this why you came out here?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking!?"

"Because…. You've been really mad lately. I wanted to talk to you so much. But you looked so mad. I didn't want that so I thought about what to do. About what could make you happy… About how you could have fun… But I didn't know.

I... This is all I could do" and she held the plate up to him. Sorata wrapped his jacket around her and took the Baumkuchen and ate it.

As he was eating it he turned away so he wouldn't see her beautiful amber eyes and the sadness they held in them. He couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Is it good?" asked Shiinna.

"It's stale."

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah, you bet I'm mad" he turned to her and hugged her.

"Sorata?"

"I was worried sick because you left without a word. You just vanished… and they couldn't find you… I nearly had a heart attack when I thought you might have been in an accident. _I couldn't bare to lose you. You mean so much to me I just don't have to courage to tell you' _said/though Sorata.

"Sorata" said Shiinna then hugged him back. On the other side of the fountain Aoyama stood watching the two with a sad face.

"Don't you get it? Don't walk around barefoot. Don't hurt your hands. You're a professional manga artist."

"I thought about you, Sorata. And then I wanted to do it. To cook for you… I never thought about it before. I just don't know. I have never felt like this before."

"I got goosebumps when I saw you drawing you manga _and how amazing you looked while doing it. _It was the biggest shock of my life. You didn't care for compromise or consequences. You just drew and drew.

You dedicated your life to it, like it was only natural. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you ever since. And I have loved that side of you ever since" said Sorata making Shiinna blush slightly.

"So don't disappoint me. I'm watching you. I'm always watching you."

"Sorata" said Shiinna. Aoyama now stood facing the opposite direction as her two friends.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?" asked Aoyama making Sorata turn around.

"All night? Wait when did you get here?" asked Sorata.

"You wish you were dead if I told you."

"Then please don't tell me."

"Here" said Aoyama and handed him a blue envelope "It's important right?" Sorata opened the envelope and as he did the fountain died down and everything became quiet.

"Aoyama…"

"What is it?"

"Mind helping me practice for another presentation?"

"Of course not!"

Shiinna grabbed his arm and said "Me too." That night Sorata never said it but he loved what Mashiro had done for him and when she grabbed his arm he never wanted her to let go. He wanted to stay by her side for all eternity.

**I hope you all liked my short first chapter. It was short and most of it was straight from the anime but some parts were different. He shows more feeling towards her and I will have larger changes in it but not until next chapter or the one after that. Please review and tell me how it was.**


	2. Apology

**I am soooooo sorry! I have been gone for quite some time and not let you know why! I have been having some bad writers block, relationship problems, and other stuff happening to me for a while now. I do hope no one has lost hope on this because I haven't. I am in the process of making a new chapter and I'm already 9000+ words into it. I will make it worth the wait. I know my stories are not good and I hope to fix it with these new chapters. I will try my best to get new chapters out for all my stories as soon as possible to please my readers. Again I apologize for being gone so long and not letting you all know why. **

**My deepest apologizes, Benikaze**


End file.
